Mirrors
by InvisableTarget
Summary: Shuichi's On Tour... Eiri not Happy cause that means no sex for a year! what happens when someone gets on Eiri's bad side by saying something bad about his Pink-haired Lover? and what will he find when he is forced to go on the rest of the tour with Tohma and the rest of them DISCLAIMER! all music belongs to the respected artists as well as the characters. Warning there is Yaoi!
1. Sex Frustration To A New Extreme

**Hello reader! I would like to say that this is my first story in 2 years so please to make fun of me to bad. If you did not see the rating before click please note this is rated M! For reason of the one thing all the fan girls love and that is Yaoi! So enjoy the story and please R&R thank you**

**Chapter 1: Sex Frustration to a new Extreme**

**(A.N. I for whatever reason made this chapter in Yuki's POV yeah I know I am lame I do tend to do POV's but I am hoping that not what this entire story will be )**

"_My name is Eiri Uesugi also known as Eiri Yuki and when I was a young teenager I had killed someone I had loved. I had loved him as a brother, mentor, and lover and after that day I never loved anyone again until I met a young singer named Shuichi Shindo. I met him when he was just 16 years old. I was 24 at that time and since then we have grown to love each other. That was a few years ago and now at 27 some people think it is wrong that I love my little pink haired brat. But instead of being with him I am here in jail why may you ask well that is because my brother-in-law put him and his band on a yearlong tour which makes a new reason to hate him because I wouldn't be here if I had my pink haired ball of energy. The only good thing about them being out on tour is no stupid Brother-in- law to bitch at me about how he had to come and get me. Well that what I thought but apparently I was wrong since I can hear him yelling in the other room from where the cells are"_

"What do you mean you let him go!?" Tohma's eyes where firmly looking at the police chef.

"I am sorry sir but he being held with no bail. He is being charged with 12 counts of assault and resisting arrest we think he is a danger to the general public" The Police chef really didn't want me to be let go and I don't blame him but then again my brother-in-law always got me out of trouble.

"Listen to me" Tohma said slightly irritated but calm "your job will be gone in a mer second if you don't let him out I will pay their hospital and doctor bills plus extra for the inconvenience this little problem has caused"

After a few minutes I couldn't really tell what they were talking about but afterwards they unlocked the door and brought me out to Tohma who as always glared at me.

"Let's go Eiri we don't want to be late since you can't keep out of trouble anymore" Tohma said with a grin from ear to ear. Yep another reason I should hate him.

We got in his car and drove back to my apartment. "Hurry up and pack your going to travel with us the rest of the tour."

I got out of the car and did just that smiling cause that means him and Shuichi will be able to make love. I know that after his concerts he has enough adrenaline to go a few rounds. I came back downstairs with everything even brought my laptop since I figured that I could write while we travel, but when I came back to the car Toma was on the phone probably with k Since he was talking about Shuichi and bad luck

Tohma looked at me when I got back into the car and smiled "ready?" all I did was nod and off we went.

"So where are they now?" I was hoping it was anywhere but New York since I have a very bad history since that is where I killed Yuki Kitazawa. I always try to avoid New York when I come here with Shuichi at least once a year and most of the time I can get away with not taking him.

"well the band is on their way to New York but I doubt that Shindo-san will be excited to be there right now I been catching him taking naps where ever he gets a chance to" He said it so expressionless and that when I knew this trip just got worse cause 1 they were going to New York the one place i hates and 2 my little pink haired ball of energy wouldn't be in the mood for anything other than sleep now I am just even more pissed off.

I look at him ready to kill him for running the kid ragged cause I do care about him after all I will just never tell him that. "So in other words you run him ragged to the point where the kid wants to do nothing but sleep?" I knew I should have told him that putting him on year long tour would be bad for him cause now even when they get home the kid is going to sleep all day.

Tohma looked at me then back at the road as we parked at the airport "I know that look all too well Eiri if you forget who was there after that incident when you were 16, and don't worry I only wake him up so he can eat right before he performs he good about working for a while before crashing"

All I could do was nod thinking well he will probably be awake when we get there so I won't have to wake him for what I want although I could also do it when he asleep he would probably be less noisy that way. I thought about it the entire way to New York. I completely forgot there was a book I could be writing but all I could think about was my little pink haired singer that hopefully didn't know I was coming cause that would be one hell of a surprise.

**Well that is it for the first chapter! I know it was short but me being me I didn't want to give everything to you off the back so ha-ha sorry ….well this story will be updated at least once a week maybe twice a week depending on if my friends don't distract me so much like they did this time! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will post the next installment to mirrors as soon as I can.**


	2. Surprise?

**Chapter 2 is here! Wow I am so glad this one is here now I can give away all the good stuff I almost did in the first chapter. Sorry people I am not very predictable with my writing I like leave my readers in suspense. And now I start getting into the song part of this story and I have a few songs that I think fit Yuki and Suichi. So enjoy!**

Disclaimer or somewhat like one: There is swearing and sexual reference in this chapter! You Been Warned!

**Chapter 2: Surprise?**

Tohma is looking at his watching as we walk into the airport and sighs, thinking to himself _only 2 hours until the concert. _Flipping out my phone I call k and tell him we are on the way to the stadium now and we will be there in about 30 minutes before getting in the car and driving off.

To Eiri the drive took forever but that is because he really wanted to see his pink haired baka "are we almost there yet Tohma?"

Tohma looked at Eiri and could already see that I was annoyed at how long this drive was taking. He just gave him his business smile and nodded "of course we are only a couple blocks away from the stadium"

Eiri looks at him then out the window "you know you could have answered that without a fake smile bastard…since we wouldn't be in this problem if you didn't make this tour so damn long"

"What do you not trust me to keep your lover safe?" Tohma knew that would set him off but he still said it. It is like he wants to get beaten to a bloody pulp.

Eiri gave him that glare. The glare he gives everyone when they start to get on his bad side and the last time someone dared to go that far was Taki Aizawa when he dared to beat and rape Suichi (A.N. We all know how that ended for him he he)

Tohma looks at him as they park "don't give me that look Eiri and besides Hiro hasn't let anyone near him especially k so don't worry now come on lets go I am sure he will enjoy waking up to seeing you" Tohma Smiled before walking towards the stadium hearing the sound of the band practicing

Eiri follows close behind before looking at his brother-in-law "what time is the concert?"

Tohma looks at him "it starts in 1 and a half hours they should be resting" curious now they both walk into the stadium looking at Suichi that is standing in the middle of the stage singing by himself no one around

(A.N. this is just give me a reason by Pink ft Nate Ruess I thought that this song would be good for them since Yuki has a tendency to distance himself from Suichi)

_Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
tell me that you've had enough  
of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

_I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(Oh, we had everything)  
your head is running wild again  
my dear we still have everythin'  
and it's all in your mind  
(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, tear ducts can rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean_

_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
and we can learn to love again_

Eiri stares at his brat" have you heard this song before?" Eiri asked shocked hearing the song his brat comes up with.

Tohma stares at the Singer "I have never heard that song before now dear Eiri. This must be one of though songs he hides from me. He has a lot of songs he hides from me surprisingly "Tohma stands there watching Shuichi goes back to his dressing room to rest. "it might be a good time to go talk to him Eiri You know he only writes song that come from his life events" Tohma walks off to go talk to the staff about tonight

Yuki's POV

I watch Tohma walks off to go back stage. I still stand in my spot shocked at what my brat was singing. I know I was too busy with getting my latest manuscript done by the deadline. I really wanted some special alone time with my brat if you know what I mean. I start walking towards his dressing room hoping that he isn't mad at me.

Walking into his dressing room, it is dark but no matter what his pink hair sticks out which causes me to smile walking closer to him seeing how adorable and peaceful he looks when he is asleep. I brush some strands of hair out of his face and kiss his forehead which wakes him up.

"Hey brat" I say smiling a little bit. He looks so tired I am surprised he woke up so easily. _Well looks like I am not going to be able to get any from him tonight._

He was staring at me before he wrapped his arms around me "Yuki" he said it so quietly I almost missed him saying it. I Picked him up an sat down holding him stroking his head "get some sleep Shu I am not leaving you"

Saying that must have worked because he went to sleep and wouldn't wake up after an hour to eat dinner and get ready for the concert. Ultimately I was told to wake him up and the only way that seems to work to wake him up is getting up letting him go putting him on the couch which worked since he started whining. I am glad that hasn't changed with the lack of sleep he has gotten.

Shuichi's POV

I went to my dressing room hoping to get some sleep. God Knows I have been tired since about the 2nd month of this year long tour and we are 5 months into the tour and god I miss Yuki.

When I walked into my dressing room I didn't even bother turning on the lights cause I was just going to go to sleep so I left them off and went right to the couch to sleep. It was decently quite there was the occasional noise coming from the hall, until I heard my door open but I was too tired to look to see who it was.

The smell of cigarettes and Yuki's cologne hit me, then I felt him brush my hair and kiss me _Yuki is here… why? Maybe that's why Seguchi Tohma left 2 days ago back to Japan._

I heard him say "hey Brat" that's when I definitely knew that it was Yuki he the only one that calls me a brat. I Roll over and wrap my arm around him "Yuki" was all I could say. I was still shocked that he was there.

He picked me up and let me lay in his lap holding me close " Get some sleep brat I am not going anywhere" That gave me enough to know I can go to sleep enough that sleeping will actually help me.

I was rudely awoken a hour later by him putting me down. I hate when he does that but I woke up like he wanted rubbing the sleep from my eye.

NORMAL POV

Eiri started at his pink haired baka and kisses him harshly "you need to eat and get ready for the show brat and don't complain about it." Eiri knew it sounded cold hearted but he had no choice especially since he didn't want his stupid brother-in-law bitching at him cause he let him sleep late and not allow him enough time to get ready. _Last time I checked I was not the kid's mother. Whatever at least he might be willing to go a few rounds tonight._

K wanted to change up The Bands Concert attire for this performance because they are in New York. What was he thinking. Nakano Hiroshi (Hiro) and Fujisaki Suguru was wearing an entire suit to make them looks business like, like you see around the city. Shuichi the one who moves the most on stage get to wear baggy pants and an oversized shirt.

Eiri watches him get dressed thinking to himself _ how is the brat suppose to dance on stage in that what was Tohma thinking allowing the change of costumes like this for him? Well at least I will enjoy what happens anyways both during and after the concert_

Shuichi Getting dressed and barely eats looking at Eiri Who is trying to hide a smile but Shuichi sees through that easily "What so funny Yuki! " Shuichi is obviously bouncing around the room.

Eiri Glares at him "enough Brat you're giving me a headache."

Shuichi glares back at him before jumping in his lap kissing him passionately "I Love you Yuki" Eiri Had Been waiting for 5 months to hear though 4 words.

All Eiri could do was smiles and whisper in his ear "I love you too"

Shuichi curled up in Eiri's lap leaving his dinner half eaten until Hiro knocks on the door "Shu You Ready to go?" Hiro could hear the groaning coming from the other side the door."Shu? Are you okay?"

Shuichi looks at the door opening enough for him to walk out the door shutting it behind him." Just the usual just tired but I got a lot better sleep today though so I should be fine"

Hiro looks at his friend "alright man if you say so, But so you know this will be the biggest concert we have had so far."Hiro walked away after that leaving Shuichi frozen in place to think _great if I wasn't nervous before I am now_

_Shuichi calms himself before _going on to stage at the start of 'the rage beat' which went right into 'Spicy Marmalade' but just as he about to start singing the second song he starts having a hard time focusing and forgetting what he is doing.

**And that's where chapter 2 is ending….with a cliff hanger! If you think this is predictable you would be wrong he he I am evil like that you will have to see if you are right in the next chapter**


	3. what's Wrong with Shu? 3 year old secret

**Chapter 3! So I am sorry that this is late I been having family issue and that takes over my writing. But it should go back normal now! So let's get to on so we can find out what happens to our favorite Pink Haired hyperactive Singer! Read Review and Enjoy!**

_Chapter 2 flashback_

_Shuichi calms himself before going on stage at the start of 'the rage beat' which went right into 'spicy marmalade' but just as he about to start singing the second song he has a hard time focusing and forgets what he was doing._

_End of chapter 2 Flashback_

_Chapter 3 : What is Wrong With Shu and the 3 year old Secret_

Hiroshi looks at his friend then at Suguru then back at his friend. "Shu? Are you okay?" that was all he could manage to think of saying. Before he could think of an answer to give his friend, Shuichi collapsed on the stage.

Suguru motioned them to drop the curtain just as Hiroshi runs to the singer's side.

Suguru walked over to them before running off "stay with him Hiroshi I am going to get Seguchi." Suguru was saying it right as he was running off stage to find Tohma which he found in Shuichi's dressing room talking to Eiri. "Tohma! We have a problem Shuichi Just collapsed on stage."

Eiri was on his laptop as he talking to his Brother-in-law while writing his novel looking up when he heard someone come into the room hearing about Shuichi, putting his laptop down, get up walking out of the room before Tohma could react. Eiri Heads Towards the stage calmly not wanting to think of the worse yet, but that completely went out the window when he got to his little pink haired brat "I got him Nakano I will carry him backstage so Tohma can see what to do about him" being as careful and gentle as possible Eiri Picks Shuichi up and walks back to Tohma with him.

Tohma was already on the phone getting an ambulance to them so they can get the singer looked at when he sees Eiri in the doorway holding Shuichi close "he will be okay Eiri I got an ambulance on their way now to help out"

Eiri Nods Sitting on the couch keeping his lover in his lap holding him close "you pushed too much out of him. Which mean you know what I will say now that this has happened"

Tohma looks at him "yes I do but that doesn't mean I can change show dates or times. You are here now, he will sleep if he want to but the shows can't be changed Eiri" Tohma smiles "I will go wait for the Paramedics" Walking off just as calmly as ever to go wait.

15 Minutes later Tohma walks back in with 2 Paramedics "Eiri lay him on the couch let them take a look at him please.." Eiri doing just as he was asked knowing the sooner they finish the sooner he can go back to in a way comforting his young lover.

The paramedics look him over before walking over to Tohma telling him that the kid needs a long break and he is physically & mentally exhausted. Tohma sighs thanking them before looking at his dear Eiri and Shu. He was about to tell Eiri when Hiroshi came up to him. "Seguchi? Will Shuichi be okay?"

Tohma smiles thinking _"of course you are worried he is your best friend"_ looking at him "he will be fine in a few days . Eiri will make sure of it"

Hiroshi nods before going to get ready to go back to the hotel thinking about the song that his friend showed him today on the way to the stadium.

_**Flashback!**_

Shuichi looks at Hiro "hey Hiro. I want to show you something! I wrote it for Yuki!" he bounced around as he talked to his best friend.

Hiro smiles at his friend "when do you not write a song about him Shu?" laughing as his friend pouts. "It's okay Shu." Trying to avoid a Shuichi Meltdown which came often lately.

Looking at Hiro Shuichi Hands him the lyric sheet to him keeping his eyes on his friend.

(A.N. This is Mirrors by Justin Timberlake.)

_Aren't You Something to Admire,_

'_cause you shine is something like a mirror_

_I can't help but notice_

_You reflect in this heart of mine_

_If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find_

_Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side_

'_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the past, I'm here trying _

_To pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

'_cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm looking right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you're home_

_Show me how to fight now_

_And I'll tell you baby it was easy _

_Coming back here to you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror _

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Aren't you something?_

_An Original_

_Cause it doesn't seem nearly as simple_

_And I can't help but stare cause I see_

_Truth somewhere in your eye…._

**( A.N. Ain't I a sneaky one to only write part of the lyrics making you wait to see what come of it he he oh well)**

He couldn't believe what he was reading that he had to read it again amazed that he wrote a song that shows so much feeling and love for the novelist. "wow Shu! This is the best song you have written I am sure Mr. Yuki will love it" wrapping an arm around him.

Shuichi smiled Brightly " thanks Hiro I plan on playing it on our last concert in Japan so he can hear it when it is finished." Hiro could only smiles at his friend

_**End Of Flashback!**_

Hiro was snapped out of his thought to Suguru calling him. "Hiro! Come on the car is waiting and I want to actually spend some time with you tonight!" Suguru wrapped his arms around the Guitarists Waist.

Hiro smile holding the arms that wrapped around him "I know I have the night planed out for us" smiling turning around to capture the keyboardists lips with his.

Suguru Kissing back with just as much passion that Hiro gave. " I can't wait. I love you." He said as he lightly tugs his 'secret' lover's arm towards the car.

Hiro follows laughing a bit forgetting they have to pass by Shuichi's dressing room hearing arguing which stops them dead in their tracks.

"Eiri you are being ridiculous about this whole thing! No one can Forces him to do something! "Tohma Was Screaming at Eiri while thinking to himself _why the hell does he think It is my job to put Shuichi to sleep?_ "He is 19 years old Eiri ! Stop treating him like he's 16! It has been 3 years he can take care of himself!" he was hoping that this would make the novelist back off, but we all know Yuki wont.

Hiro listens to the fight never knowing that it was Yuki That his Friend would talk about in high school. He knew Shuichi found a Boyfriend that he loved guess he has been a little too busy with his own relationships and problems.

Eiri Growls at his brother-in-law " He may be old enough but he will always want it! If you knew our relationship like you claim you would have known that Tohma! He is exhausted because you put all this stress on him! He is getting a break and that is final! " he knew he would win the battle since he was an ass when his temper was shot.

Tohma Sighs finally giving up on arguing with Eiri " 3 Days. That is 2 times a month. That is the best I can do for pushing back show dates" saying it as he going through his calendar and his contacts to get it done.

Eiri looks at him his face not changing from his cold hearted self " this is 3 days you won't come and bother him. No matter what understood?" the irritation was clear in his voice but how can he not since he was mad at him for causing his lover so much stress but not only that he wouldn't get any sexual Release for a while.

Sighing again Tohma nods " alright I promise not to bother you both okay. Can we go to the hotel now? I am sure you don't want a cranky Shu-Chan because he sleeping on an uncomfortable couch." Grabbing his car keys and the 2 bags in the room.

Hiro who was listening to the while thing with Suguru, quickly head to the waiting car holding his lover once inside " did you know Shuichi and Mr. Yuki were together when me and him were in high school?" I looked at him curiously.

Suguru nods taking a deep breath " yeah but my cousin told me not to tell anyone that's one thing he didn't want to get out to the reporters. Can't blame him he wanted to keep them safe since Mr. Yuki was dating a 16 year old kid when they started dating." He says leaning into Hiro's Chest.

Hiro Nods kissing Suguru passionately which Suguru happily returned.

**Well that's chapter 3! Chapter 4 should be up not long after this one. It is also where I take you into a trip to the pass. Where Eiri and Shuichi first met each other and what is was like for them and how will Shu's Parents react if and when they find out? Until then this is Shu Boy out!... wait why did I just tell fan fiction my nick name that I use when I sing? Oh well Review and watch out for chapter 4.**


	4. 3 Years Ago

**Chapter 4! This Chapter is going to take you back in time when Yuki Started dating Shuichi. Also when we get back to the story in the present it will make it worth waiting. The Yaoi is soon to come and maybe an orgy? Whaaaa he he you will have to read and find out**

_**Chapter 4: 3 Years ago**_

_**On The Tour**_

Eiri watching his little singer 2 months after he collapsed in New York. Smiling at the energy the kid had now made him think about when he first met him 3 years ago. Which by the way it was pretty much Tohma who got them together cause he dragged Eiri out of the house

_**3 Years Ago**_

"Tohma why did you drag me out to this thing? I have a deadline in a week you know" Eiri was a complete cold hearted bastard at this time.

Every year Tohma always went to the battle of the bands looking for new talent, but every year he didn't see any of the bands being a hit. "Eiri you say that every year and I will give you the same answer because you need a break from looking at a computer screen and beside my wonderful cousin told me about these 2 kids from his brother school (A.N. People just go with it. It will make the story better) that might actually be good"

Eiri Sighed and mumbled "knowing you I doubt that" looking at the stage when he saw a redhead with a guitar and then a small skinny pink-haired boy came on the stage and to the key bored with a mic in front of it.

"Good evening we are bad luck" Everyone was quite as they started playing too busy listing closely

(A.N. this is a song that I listened to one too many times! So here is Gallery – Mario Vazquez)

"_God Broke the mold_

_When he made this one I know _

_He's breath taking but so much more_

_He walks in the room, your lungs close_

_Making you never wanna breath again_

_His boyfriend has got so much dough_

_So much ice his neck and wrist froze_

_Is he fateful to him hell no_

_But he chose to be with him Shorty_

_Tell me is the money worth your soul_

_Tell me what's the reason that you hold on_

_When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you _

_And boy you're just way to fine_

_Got to be treated as one of a kind_

_Boy use your mind _

_Don't be just another dime_

_Because_

_I can't take_

_Seeing you with him_

'_cause I know exactly what you'll be _

_In his gallery_

_Just not fair_

_And its tearing me apart _

_You're just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery"_

Eiri eyes never left the boy on the key board. Tohma was smiling as he watched the band finish playing. " looks like I found a new band huh Eiri?" all Eiri managed to do was nod.

_**Back On Tour:**_

Tohma looks at his Brother-in-law "Eiri? You going to be okay driving to the arena tonight or should I come back and pick you up?" he asked as he shook him lightly.

Eiri looks at Tohma "what did you say?" he was slightly irritated being taken out of his memory that battle of the band was on Shuichi's Birthday he was turning 16.

"honestly Eiri why don't you listen? No wonder Shuichi was pissed this morning when he came to the arena!" Tohma stares at him" what has you so distracted this morning?"cerious about what was on his mind.

"if you must know I was remembering the first time we say Shu. It was like Every Other year before that when we went to The Battle Of the Bands but that year he was Performing. He was a lot shorter but other than that he hasn't change from when he was 16" Eiri sits on the bed in the hotel room sighing.

Tohma smiles sitting next to him " I remember that night cause that summer I signed them and got my cousin Suguru to play the key board." He let out a soft sigh " it was also the day you and Shu started dating"

Eiri nodded" yeah and 2 weeks later I went to his house to talk to him"

_**3 Years ago in the summer**_

Shuichi sat in his room playing his key board writing lyrics not noticing the time.

Mr. Shindo goes into his sons room "Shuichi you have a visitor" looking at his son " and don't forget you have to meet Hiroshi tonight" he said as he walked out of the room.

Shuichi looks out the window seeing Yuki's Car smiling and Goes Downstairs Half Dressed. "hey Yuki I thought you were coming until next week!?" smiling that sweet innocent Smile at him.

Eiri looked at him "we need to talk." His cold stare wiped the smile right off Shuichi's face looking at his dad " Dad I am going to head out early I will call you when I get to Hiro's" saying as he starts walking from the doorway to his room to finish getting dressed wearing a casual suit that night.

Just nodded and said "Don't forget your phone this time please alright Shuichi" slightly laughing at how forgetful his son can be.

Shuichi comes back down with his backpack putting his phone in his pocket before putting on his shoes heading out with Eiri

Eiri looks at him as they walk down the sidewalk "Brat you need to listen to me carefully." Lighting a cigarette taking a long drag from it before exhaling the smoke. "You can't tell anyone other than your parents about us for a little while got no one can know" Taking another long drag from his cigarette.

Shuichi looks at him then back in the direction they are walking " So I can't tell people who you are or what you are to me?" the face he had just at that moment resembled a little kid that was told not to a toy.

Looking at him Irritated Eiri Sighs "exactly! Keep it quiet until I tell you other wise and even then we will say we just got together understood brat?" his eyes cold dark and emotionless which all Shuichi could respond to with though type of eyes staring at him was to nods saying he understood before going back to looking at the road.

_**Back on Tour: in Shuichi's Dressing room to be exact.**_

Eiri watches as his lover gets ready for his performance. "Shuichi?" thinking that might get his attention but not the young singer was to focus on what he is doing and what was also on his mind to hear Eiri Call him.

Shuichi was thinking about the first time he told his parents who he was dating. They had kicked him out of the house that night. That was also the night the first incident happened. He was missing for 3 days and when Eiri went to his house 3 days later to see Shuichi he stopped at the house to find out that they had kicked him out and hasn't been seen since. Eiri Yelled at them for doing something stupid before going to his car at least that is what his parents told him.

Walking over to him Eiri wraps his arms around the young singers waist resting his head in Shuichi's Neck "what is on your mind tonight Shu?" his voice low and a sweet tone.

Shuichi Turns and rests his head on Eiri's Chest " I have been thinking about the night I told my mom and dad about you… or at least what I remember and what they told me when I went home a week later" sighing he grips Eiri's shirt tightly.

Eiri holds him close trying to hide the fact that he is smiling cause he remembers what he told his brats parents when he went to their house 3 days after he actually told them

_**Flashback: 5 months into the relationship**_

Eiri was driving to Shuichi's house thinking _it has been 5 months the brat mush have told his parents a long time ago and work made me break plans I was force to make with him and my stupid brother in law thinks it is time to pay a little visit to him god they both can be annoying._ Turns out that Eiri was in for a surprise when he pulled up to a bunch of cars in front of the house which he didn't think too much of cause he figured it was a party to congratulate him on getting signed to a record label.

A cop comes out of the house so Eiri listens carefully to him "I am sorry sir there is not much more we can do until a new lead comes up on your sons Disappearance" nods sadly and the cop leaves.

Eiri waits until the officer is at his car before walking up to the front door" good evening sir" he said this in his normal emotionless tone.

noticed him stopping in his tracks staring at the young man. "What can I do for you ? "His voice had a sad and angry tone to it at the same time (A.N. not sure if it is possible but just go with it people since this is also where Eiri slowly changes into the person in the earlier chapters)

Thinking quick on his feet not wanting to show that he is worried cause he is afraid to admit it to himself that the kid in the 5 month they known each other and talked that he was breaking down his barrier that he put up."I told your sons bands boss that I would take the band to the amusement park"

"Now we both know that is not true. We know you are dating him but unfortunately in a heated argument and not agreeing with him we kicked him out. Never showed up to the Nakano's and no one seen him in 3 days." didn't take his eyes off the novelist.

Eiri looked at the man without saying anything for a few minutes. "Well now I know where he gets his stupidity from." Smiling and laughing a little thinking _they must not have listened to him much he never told me that part_ "the 2 people he thought would help and love him kicked him out when he needed them the most. My sister and Brother-in-law his boss were more understanding then you to. I learned one thing from him and that is he wouldn't just run away. I think you 2 need to think about what to say to him when he is found." Turning around and starts to walk off "oh and we never do anything outside the NG Building and not out of his bands or his bosses eye. At least I am trying to protect him and I am shocked that this is the really loving family he has annoyingly talked about" heads back to his car without saying another word.

Sitting in his car for a few minutes he pulled out his phone calling Tohma knowing that if the cops can't find him Tohma would be able to

"Hello Eiri what a pleasant shock you called me for once" Was the greeting he got on the other end of the phone call.

"Cut the crap your new lead singer has been missing for 3 days and hasn't shown yup for school so you can't guess that. I need you to find him so I can't get him back to his parents; they kicked him out when he told them about us." For once in his life since he was 16 he was almost in tears. For a kid that he hasn't known more than 5 month! Thinking to himself _could he have that much of an effect on me that he able to break my barrier without him being here and make me feel like I am worried as hell? Wait what am I talking about I AM worried about him. He still has his whole life to think about. I hope to god Tohma find him before he is scared too much._

Tohma was shocked! Not only from hearing the news on Shuichi but he could hear the smallest hint of his Brother in laws worry for the young teen. "Alright I will find him Eiri but with his parents kicking him out and him missing for 3 days I think you and Shuichi sit down with his parents and talk about his well being you never know it might work out to your advantage and get him to go to you. I can get you 2 a house that is hidden in the open but hidden for you 2 to be together and you can protect him" Smiling slightly but was speaking the truth and hoping that Eiri doesn't snap.

Eiri Growled not only that he was read but knowing that Tohma had a point "JUST FIND HIM!" hanging up before grabbing his cigarettes and pulling one out lighting it before taking off.

**Well that is Chapter 4! If you are thinking where the lemon is well it will be in the next chapter! But the next chapter will ****NOT**** be posted until the beginning of 2014! Sorry folks but family comes first! So Review tells me what you think what could have been done better and any suggestions in stories or chapters you would like to see! Until then Shu Out!**


End file.
